mountclanfandomcom-20200214-history
MountClan
Hey, Silver.... STALK ALL LE DESCS!!!! :D Information 'History' It happened back in MountClan's old territory or the Four Mountains. Rock, an elderly loner, was seeking a new home after his old home, an old Twoleg den, collapsed. He spotted the mountains over the trees and decided to see what might be over there. During his journey he met DroughtClan, a Clan in a dry area nearby, and several other loners who came along with him for different reasons. Once they got to the mountains, Rock, daring as adventurous as he was, climbed the mountain with his group. A couple cats died on the journey from starvation but the several cats left made it through. At the top of the mountain they climbed they found an abandoned Twoleg camp with a fire dying out in the middle. The group of cats decided to praise themselves near the fire and then made an easy way down the mountain to the center of the four mountains. There, they established a camp. Although feuds broke out between the cats and so Rock decided a law would be a good way to keep things peaceful. In the last moons of his old age he created a law known as the Mountain Law. In the Mountain Law, Rock had said that the cats should become a Clan like the DroughtClan he met. Most of the cats agreed with his Clan idea and law and began to form. Rock named the Clan MountClan after the mountains. He explains how DroughtClan had ancestors they spoke to and promised when he died he would come and visit the leader. When he died, he came into MountClan's first official leader Thornstar, a well-built dark gray she-cat, and told her of EternalClan; a wonderful place that she and all of MountClan would go to when they die. During the next moon Rock visited Thornstar and told her of the Eternal Flame on top of the mountain, the place she and medicine cats would go to, to speak to EternalClan, how to train young cats into medicine cats and warriors, and the ceremonial words she was to use during ceremonies. A while later, long after Thornstar, Twolegs invaded the mountains and MountClan were forced to leave after they found no use fighting them off. Stormstar, the leader at the time, had led his Clan to new mountains along with DroughtClan who had also lost their territory. There, they set up their new camp in between four new mountains and started their Clan life over. 'Camp' MountClan's camp slightly drops in the middle. Around the camp there is a large wall of brambles and an opening to get in an out. Near the entrance of the camp is the medicine cats' den, a large boulder with an opening on the inside from decades of weathering, and the warriors den, a den with stone for walls and a bramble covering. Next to the medicine cats' den is the elders den which is no more than a large burrow in the ground with nests. Next to the warriors' den is the apprentices den which had the same formations as the warriors' den. Next to the apprentice's den is the nursery which is a burrow underground with a stone above for covering. Between the nursery and elders' den is the leader's den with is two large, flat rocks, slightly dug into the ground, hovering over two nests. In the center of the camp is a large, tall rock known as Tallrock, the meeting place. 'Territory' MountClan's territory is seemingly flat with tall grass and several groups of a few trees and undergrowth. A river runs halfway along the inner border of the inner border to outside the territory. The only way getting inside the territory is a Split between two of the largest mountains and much smaller mountains. The Split has a part where its Clan's river runs along to a pond nearby. MountClan also has an outer territory which is the mountains, but are rarely put on border patrol for because there is nothing to protect. MountClan doesn't get much sunlight because the large mountains slightly cave in. MountClan's camp is located near the center of the territory so it obtains most of the sunlight. Members 'Leader' Silkstar- Blue-gray she-cat with lighter chest, paws, and tail-tip with even lighter front toes. Blue eyes. (Mimjett) 'Deputy' None 'Medicine Cat' Streakwing- Unknown Desciption. (SaxyUmbreon) Skybird- Pale-gray tom. Blue eyes. (Mimjett) 'Medicine Cat Apprentice' Wetpaw- Gray tom with darker paws and tail-tip. Blue eyes. (dert26) 'Warriors' Dustyrose- Calico she-cat. Amber eyes. (xXxSilverskyxXx) Foxcloud- Black tom with maroon marble stripes. Green eyes. (Gamefox2) Rosecloud- Maroon she-cat with black marble stripes. Green eyes. (ISoDidIt) Badgerstripe- Brown tom with one dark stripe from his nose to tip of tail and his tail tip is white. Yellow eyes. (ISoDidIt) :Apprentice: Raggedpaw Volefall- Light-brown she-cat a white chest, tail-tip, and paws. Brown eyes. Redwing- Orange tabby tom with white paws. Green eyes. (pinkykins124) Darkgaze- Jet-black tom. Dark brown eyes. (pinkykins124) Silverfeather- Silver, marble tabby she-cat with white toes, chest, chin, and tail-tip. Amber eyes. (ISoDidIt) :Apprentice: Shadowpaw :Apprentice: Brightpaw Leaftail- Light-brown, tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, belly, muzzle, blaze, and tail-tip. Brown eyes. (Mimjett) Bluefang- Dull blue-gray tom. Dull yellow eyes. (ISoDidIt) Pondcloud- Blue-gray she-cat with white paws and tail-tip. Blue eyes. (ISoDidIt) Cloverstream- Gray she-cat with white underbelly. Green eyes. (ISoDidIt) :Apprentice: Smallpaw Rainthorn- Pure white tom. Blue eyes. (pinkykins124) :Apprentice: Ravenpaw Raveneyes- Jet-black tom. Dull green eyes. (pinkykins124) Mousestorm- Brown she-cat with white legs, chest, belly, under-tail, and muzzle with blaze. Amber eyes. (ISoDidIt) Foxwhisper- Orange tabby she-cat with white paws. Yellow eyes. (Mimjett) :Apprentice: Stonepaw Spottedstep- Cream tom mixed with musty browns and pin-point stripes. Amber eyes. (Mimjett) :Apprentice: Jaypaw Riversky- Gray she-cat with hints of blue-gray and dark marble tabby stripes and white paws, chest/belly, and muzzle. Green eyes. (ISoDidIt) Frostberry- Long-haired white tom. Yellow eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) :Apprentice: Speckledpaw Blackwhirl- Pure black tom. Yellow eyes. (pinkykins124) Flowerstep- Pale yellow she-cat with fading stripes. Green eyes. (ISoDidIt) Frostheart- White she-cat with gray-tabby splotches and tail. Green eyes. (ISoDidIt) :Apprentice: Brackenpaw Dustfleck- Cream tabby-flecked tom with lighter paws and white tail-tip and chest. Yellow eyes. (Mimjett) Mistwind- Gray she-cat with pointed tabby stripes and white paws, chest, and muzzle. Yellow eyes. (Mimjett) Beetlefoot- Unknown Description. She-cat. (SaxyUmbreon) :Apprentice: Finchpaw Duskwind- Unknown Description. Tom. (hollyleaf565) Blackfrost- Black she-cat with white paws and ears. (hitoplop22) Hollowpath- Brown tom with black paws, tail tip, and white stripes and ears. (hitoplop22) 'Apprentices' Raggedpaw- Ragged, orange-brown marble-tabbied tom with white legs, chest, underbelly, muzzle, and blaze. Amber eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Smallpaw- Dark brown tabby she-cat. Brown eyes. (pinkykins124) Brightpaw- Light gray she-cat with white paws. Yellow eyes. (Mimjett) Snowpaw- White she-kit. Yellow eyes. (Mimjett) Firepaw- Orange tabby tom with white paws. Green eyes. (pinkykins124) Shadepaw- Dark gray she-cat with fading stripes on legs. Blue eyes. (ISoDidIt) Shadowpaw- Pure-black tom. Amber eyes. (pinkykins124) Ravenpaw- Gray tabby she-cat. Blue eyes. (pinkykins124) Tigerpaw- Brown tabby tom with white legs, chest/belly, under-tail, and muzzle with blaze. Amber eyes. (pinkykins124) Stonepaw- Dark-gray tom with white paws, chest, belly, neck, muzzle and blaze. Brown eyes. (Mimjett) Jaypaw- Blue-gray tom with white ear-tips, legs, chest, neck, and belly. Brown eyes. (Mimjett) Speckledpaw- Silver tabby-flecked she-cat. Frosty blue eyes. (Mimjett) Finchpaw- Creamy brown tom flecked with brown and white legs and chest. Brown eyes. (Mimjett) Brackenpaw- White tom with small brown spots and brown tail. Brown eyes. (Mimjett) 'Kits' Foxkit- Orange-tabby tom with a white tail-tip. Green eyes. (pinkykins124) Sunkit- Golden tabby tom with white paws and chest. Yellow eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Mudkit- Dark-brown tom with lighter-brown left, front paw, and eye spots. Green eyes. (dert26) 'Queens' Frostear- Pure white she-cat. Hazel eyes. (Mimjett) Maplestream- Light-brown she-cat. Green eyes. (Mimjett) 'Elders' Bramblefur- White tom with brown spots. Brown eyes. (dert26) Category:Clan